Firefighter
extinguishing a fire in GTA San Andreas.]] The Firefighter side mission is an optional vehicle mission that can be toggled on or off from within a Fire Truck in every 3D Universe game and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Grand Theft Auto III/Advance In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance, each level consists of one burning vehicle which must be extinguished within the time limit. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards Starting with Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, each level becomes more difficult as higher levels consist of one or more burning vehicles that may still be occupied and may drive around frantically (except in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where the vehicles are stationary), all of which must be extinguished within the time limit. Even more problematic, once a burning vehicle containing passengers is extinguished, they will exit the vehicle and run in all directions while still burning. Therefore, the player must chase after the victims and extinguish them while being careful not to run over them with the fire truck as it will result in mission failure. In some cases, burning passengers will run into water - saving the player the trouble of extinguishing them. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, however, the mission is made slightly easier by allowing the player to continue even if a burning victim is accidentally killed (the time limit will be reduced instead) and allowing the player to temporarily leave the fire truck when needed (the player must return to the fire truck within a time limit or else the mission fails). Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the side mission - now named Fire Fighter - has changed significantly: along with putting out vehicle fires, the player also has the added tasks of dealing with building fires and non-violently disrupting protests. Rewards Completing the firefighter side-mission will either give the player a flamethrower at the safehouse or turn the protagonist fireproof. The immunity bonus may be useful for some missions such as Burning Desire, End of the Line, and Light My Pyre. Grand Theft Auto III *Flamethrower Delivered to Hideouts - Extinguish 20 fires on each respective island. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 12. Grand Theft Auto Advance *Flamethrower Delivered to Hideouts - Extinguish 20 fires on each respective island. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *$ 200 - Complete Level 1 *$ 450 - Complete Level 2 *$ 800 - Complete Level 3 *$ 1250 - Complete Level 4 *$ 1800 - Complete Level 5 *$ 2450 - Complete Level 6 *$ 3200 - Complete Level 7 *$ 4050 - Complete Level 8 *$ 5000 - Complete Level 9 *$ 6050 - Complete Level 10 *$ 7200 - Complete Level 11 *$ 13450 and fire immunity - Complete Level 12. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 12 (Level 9 in Mobile version). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Becoming Fireproof - Complete Level 15. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *"Flame Retard" (fire immunity) - Get a Gold Medal (by dealing with ten emergencies). Vehicles *Fire Truck Notes *After completing the Karmageddon mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, one of the fire trucks parked at the fire station in Staunton Island (the one parked on the north side of the station) will hereafter trigger the Karmageddon side mission first, with the Firefighter mission offered after completion. The second fire truck on the south side (which is not always parked at the station) will always trigger the Firefighter mission exclusively. Videos GTA 3 - Vigilante, Paramedic and Firefighter GTA Vice City - Paramedic, Firefighter and Vigilante GTA San Andreas - Paramedic, Firefighter and Vigilante GTA Liberty City Stories Mobile - Paramedic, Vigilante & Firefighter pl:Misja strażaka Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA Advance Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Side Missions